Kaldur'ahm (New Earth)
| Creators = Greg Weisman; Brandon Vietti; Phil Bourassa | First = Brightest Day Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Jackson Hyde is an average student, with an on-and-off again girlfriend named Maria, that is pretty bored in Silver City, New Mexico. Since he was young, he has been taught by his parents to fear water. They do not want him near it because his true parents would be able to locate him. Not to mention certain changes happen to Jackson when he gets in the water. Jackson has kept this secret hidden for years, lying to his girlfriend about being afraid of drowning, being unable to swim, and being in the dark about the mysterious tattoos he has had since birth. He has done his best to avoid it. But soon something is going to force him out into the open and dive into the water: Aquaman is later contacted by the Entity, which tells him to locate Jackson before a second party does, which is speculated to be Siren and her Death Squad. While raining, Jackson is seen outside his house where he displays for the first time his abilities, and as he began controlling the water from the rain his tattoos and eyes begin to glow. At this moment he is revealed to possess gills and webbed hands. It is also revealed that Black Manta is actually his real father, and that Mera also displays knowledge of Jackson. After witnessing Jackson in the rain, his adoptive father takes him to a cottage by the sea. He tells him that Mera had given Jackson to him, asking that he keep him away from his parents, and he was given an Atlantean chest to be opened when the truth is discovered. Before the chest can be opened, Black Manta attacks, almost killing Jackson's adoptive father before Aquaman arrives on the scene. Together, Aquaman, Jackson, Mera, and Aquagirl were eventually able to defeat Black Manta. | Powers = * : When any source of water touches Jackson's skin his body transforms and he gains gills and webbed features (so far have only been seen on his hands). This allows him to breathe underwater and swim at speeds that can match Aquaman's. * : He has the power to control electric waves; much in the same way an electric eel can. This ability seems to manifest along side the electrical appearances of his mysterious tattoos. This ability has appeared in electrical touch, bursts of electricity and electrical skin. * : His eyes are designed to see through the bottom of the ocean. * : He can form and control the flow of water much in the same way that Mera can. Normally he forms highly pressurized water into handles in the form of swords or maces. (See Weapons) | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Waterbearers: Like the other Xebels, Kaldur'ahm have a limited form of hydrokinesis, and the Waterbearers help him focus his ability to shape water into weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * His name is a reference to the character Cal Durham, a henchman of Black Manta who rebelled against him. | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = Aqualad | Links = }} Category:African American